


Голоса из будущего

by mila007



Series: Однострочники [6]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:<br/>Т16-21 Через Логана в прошлом прорываются голоса тех, кто остался в будущем. Их ехидные комментарии. Н!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голоса из будущего

Кризис в самолете разрешился. Чарльз вернулся в салон, послушный (!) Леншерр подобрал с пола разбросанную мелочь. Логан был практически доволен жизнью - с удовольствием посасывая сигару и попивая такой редкий в его времени алкоголь, он наблюдал за этой парочкой.  
Друзья-враги устроились играть в шахматы - все-таки иногда Магнето старался и мог быть не таким уж и мудаком. Вот даже прощения попросил. Хотя Росомаха был солидарен с желанием Чарльза набить морду Леншерру.  
За все годы, что Логан знал Профессора, в шахматы тот играл только с Эриком. То ли особое расположение выказывал, то ли больше мозгов никому не хватало. Логан никогда особо не задумывался. Внезапно в его голове прозвучало:  
"Ничего он не выказывал! Он вечно сублимировал!"  
"Будто ты был не такой же!"  
Логан потряс головой. Вроде бы виски был не паленый, но... откуда голоса?!  
"Ты, Логан, не головой тряси, а лучше нас с Чарльзом стукни посильнее!" - продолжил первый голос. Подозрительно знакомый голос.  
"Друг мой, насилие нам не поможет. А вот номер на двоих в отеле в Париже - весьма!"  
\- Какого черта?! - рявкнул Логан во всю мощь своих легких.  
Эрик и Чарльз отвлеклись от переглядываний над доской и обернулись к нему.  
\- Логан, что-то случилось?  
\- Случилось! Раздвоение! У вас! Либо у меня делирий, либо старшие вы таки нашли способ без масла и сюда пролезть.  
Эрик улыбнулся своей фирменной "акульей" улыбкой:  
\- Прости, но вряд ли даже в будущем я стану телепатом. А вот устроить тебе принудительное отрезвление с купанием в океане могу.  
Лицо Логана исказила гримаса, а в следующий миг он уже говорил с до боли узнаваемыми интонациями:  
\- Друг мой, почему у тебя всегда только радикальные методы на уме?  
\- Вот да, - лицо Логана вновь исказилось, и голос зазвучал совершенно по-другому. - Слушай меня, ты, упертый балбес. Летите сейчас в Париж, останавливаете Мистик, а потом снимаете номер в пятизвездочном отеле (мое глупое прошлое я, номер ячейки в парижском банке тебе напомнить или сам разберешься?) и решаете все недоразумения в постели! Поверь мне, ты не хочешь еще лет сорок скитаться по миру и сидеть по тюрьмам, когда есть шанс быть счастливым сейчас!  
\- Друг мой, полегче. Насколько я помню, ты в эти годы был не самым сговорчивым типом. Эрик, все, что твое старшее я хочет до тебя донести - не делай глупостей и вернись ко мне. Я не знаю, каким будет наше измененное будущее, но единственное, что я знаю точно - что даже в нем хотел бы видеть тебя рядом.  
\- И ты действительно полагаешь, что этот отмороженный я внемлет твоим словам? - на лице Логана отразилась типично эриковская усмешка, от которой молодежи стало не по себе. - Короче…  
\- Простите, - подал голос Чарльз. - У меня вопрос. Если вы меняете прошлое, то почему вы уверены, что в новом будущем ваши отношения останутся… ну, останутся? И почему вы считаете, что в этом новом будущем они будут нам нужны?  
\- Слушай, Чарльз, а я даже скучал по тому, каким бестолковым ты был в семидесятые. Слушай сюда, друг мой. И мотай на свои усы, хотя лучше бы ты сбрил их. Если вы с молодой версией меня умудритесь снова напортачить и вместо счастливой семейной жизни получить десятилетия взаимной вражды - я все запомню! И найду способ самостоятельно вернуться в прошлое и обоих, как паршивых котят за шкирки оттаскаю!  
\- Эрик, успокой свой разум. Мне тяжело держать одновременно Логана и тебя. Чарльз, Эрик, я надеюсь, вы послушаете себя и свой внутренний голос. И не будете глупить. А сейчас - мы вас покидаем. И… успокойте Логана. Ради такого я даже закрою глаза на его пьянство.  
Логан проморгался и совсем по-звериному помотал головой. Затем посмотрел на застывших молодых Профессора и Магнето.  
\- Нет. Я. Не. Хочу. Ничего. Знать, - простонал он.  
Ему в руку влетела бутылка Jack Daniels. Эрик услужливо при помощи силы открутил колпачок и они с Чарльзом смотрели, как литр виски исчезает в Логане со сверхъестественной скоростью. Затем они переглянулись. Идея, высказанная будущими ими, начала потихоньку укладываться в головах.


End file.
